MIT 02: Apocalypse When?
by KamalaC
Summary: The Winchesters have been given a task by Castiel: Bring Harry back from Death's domain, so that he can be an angel's meat-suit. Harry has other plans though - and he's not about to leave Ash behind.
1. That Could Be Inconvenient

A/N: And we're back. Now that my brother and I have watched the first four seasons in under two weeks… And I've now been introduced to the awesomeness that is Castiel. Reading a few Harry/Cas fics has given me an idea for a sequel, and who am I to argue? This first part takes place just after the episode After School Special in S4 – Castiel has started to suspect something is wrong with the angels, but is still towing the line.

Summary: After Harry and Ash died taking out Azazel, things gradually went back to normal for the Winchesters. Now, eighteen months later, they've been approached by the angel Castiel with a task: Get Harry back from Death's domain so that he can fulfil his task as vessel to an angel. Getting Harry back is only part of the battle though – Harry won't come back without Ash, and he's bound to be upset about the whole vessel thing. But if it'll stop an apocalypse… he's still not happy. The angel wanting to possess him is going to have to do some pretty drastic negotiating.

Pairings: Harry/Ash (obviously), Ron/Hermione, some one-sided Sam/Hermione. Perhaps others as the story progresses – definitely pairing up Cas with someone, just don't know who yet.

Warnings: For this chapter, just a bit of language. There will most likely be smut later on though.

MIT 2: Apocalypse When?

Chapter One: That Could Be Inconvenient

"Dean."

"Gah! Cas, stop that!" Dean spun and glared at the angel. He hated it when anyone snuck up on him, and the angels seemed to be particularly good at it. Then he took in the fact that Uriel wasn't with him. "Where's Chuckles?"

"I have been given a task which Uriel is forbidden to participate in," Castiel informed him, having gotten used to Dean's lack of respect for the other angel – or anyone, really. "A task which you and your friends should be able to help with."

"And that task is?" Dean was still wary of the supposed 'good guys', and especially when it involved the people he knew.

"You once knew a young man named Harry Potter."

Dean paused, having to think hard for a moment, before it came to him.

"Oh, Harry. Yeah. He died about... a year and a half ago. Didn't really know him that well, but his lover gave us information on Azazel. Why?"

"He must be brought back from Death's domain."

"Wait... what?" Dean was extremely confused. They needed to bring someone back to life? "Uh, no offence dude, but why not do it yourself?"

"He is in Death's domain. Not in Heaven or Hell. Neither angels nor demons can infiltrate that realm. Only the Reapers can, and none of them are inclined to help us."

"And why do you need Harry back on earth so badly?"

"Because he was meant to be a vessel for an angel, but the conditions for his possession were never met before he chose to die."

This made Dean sit heavily and stare at Castiel, trying to work out what the Hell was going on.

"You do realise," he said slowly, "that bringing Harry back is going to mean bringing Ash back too?"

"Why would that be so?" Castiel looked confused. "Surely they are not physically joined together."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Dean muttered, blushing as he remembered some of the stories. "Anyway, Ash is the love of Harry's life. He died so that they could stay together. He's not gonna come back if Ash isn't here."

"Oh. That could be inconvenient." The angel looked a little put out, which was rather amusing for Dean to watch.

"By the way," Dean went back to the main point of the conversation, "how would we get either of them to come here? Their bodies were destroyed when they died, so there's nothing to bring them back to, and I don't know of any ritual that could bring them back anyway."

"You must summon Death and bargain with him," Castiel shrugged. "Do not promise him souls, or do anything that would put you in danger. I am sure you'll be able to negotiate their return, in their proper bodies. Death can do many things that we cannot, given the right motivation."

"And you're sure that we can give him the motivation?" Dean was sceptical, but the angel looked surer of himself.

"I am certain."

Dean looked down, then up again, determination flooding through him.

"Well, if we're gonna get them back, I'd best go talk to Sam and Bobby. Figure out how to raise Death."

-MIT-

"He wants us to do what?" Sam asked, obviously thrown.

"Summon Death so that we can bargain with him to get Harry, and therefore Ash as well, back on earth. Apparently Harry's meant to be the vessel for some pretty high-ranking angel, someone who can help us, but he died before whoever it was approached him."

"Are you sure we should?"

"What is this, your day for questioning everything?"

"Ain't every day one of those days for him?" Bobby interrupted the bickering, not looking up from the book he was reading. He'd started flicking through it as soon as Dean had mentioned summoning Death, and thought he'd found the right ritual.

"True," Dean smirked before turning back to his brother. "Anyway, why shouldn't we?"

"Because if he's a vessel, won't that mean he can't be with Ash anymore?"

That made the other men pause for a moment. After all, Harry had died to stay with his lover. They weren't sure that he'd take kindly to allowing another being to take over his body and separate him from Ash. Even though it had only been once that the Winchesters had actually seen the two together, they'd heard stories from Ellen and Jo, and the others at the funeral.

Thinking of the funeral, Bobby looked between the boys.

"Say, you two don't still have the contact details for those wizards you met do you? If anyone'd know a way to summon Death and convince Harry to return, it'd be them."

"Dunno," Dean shrugged. "Me and keeping in contact…"

"I'd kinda noticed," Bobby glared at him a little.

"I still talk to Hermione sometimes," Sam offered. "We keep having these debates about whether or not it's right to kill various creatures. Usually ends with one of us vowing never to speak to the other again, which usually lasts about a month before we're talking again."

"Dude, you know she's married, right?" Dean looked at him. Sam went to throw a book at him, but was stopped by the glare Bobby sent his way.

"Yes, I know she's married. It's not like that."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"'Cause for a minute there it sounded like-"

"Enough!" Sam glared at his brother, determined not to speak about it any further. As much as he hated to admit it, he was attracted to the witch – though he'd never told her. After all, as Dean had pointed out, she was happily married.

"So," Bobby again got between the annoyed brothers, "you able to contact her? We're gonna need all the help we can get if we're going up against Death."

"Yeah," Sam nodded and went to fetch his laptop. "I'll send her an email, see what she can come up with."

Once Sam had left the room, Bobby turned back to Dean and gave him an appraising look. Dean managed to last a few minutes, before turning away.

"And why are you so determined to bring that boy back?" The older Hunter growled. "Why bring the pair of them back just to separate them? The angels want Harry for a meat-suit. Do you really think that he'd want that? Hell, would you?"

"Not particularly," Dean shrugged. "But all we gotta do is bring them back. It ain't our job to get him to agree to the possession."

"So you're deliberately gonna piss off the angels?"

"Nope. Technically, I'm doing exactly what Cas asked." The younger Hunter looked extremely pleased with himself. Bobby, on the other hand, looked extremely doubtful.

"If you're sure you know what you're doing…"

"Positive. Let's face it, if anyone's gonna tell those angels to go fuck themselves, it's gonna be Ash and Harry."


	2. Well That Went Well

A/N: This is for everyone who bugged me and kept reviewing to tell me to get a move on. See? It works! Am gonna have to retcon a few things now that I've seen Season 5 (S6 comes out just before my birthday! Whee!), which was probably the main hold-up. And the fact that I want this one to have a bit more plot, rather than just an exercise in 'can I write gay porn?' – going by reader reactions, yes I can.

So, on with the story!

Chapter two: Well that went well.

-MIT-

Sam swallowed hard as he watched Hermione lay the final touches to the ritual. While the books they'd consulted said that a mass sacrifice was needed, the clever witch had discovered an alternate method involving symbols of death instead of the act itself. Bobby had understood it, as had Sam, but the others were a little lost.

He waited, leaning against the wall with Dean, letting Ron and Hermione work in well-practiced unison to chant the spell required to bring forth Death. It only took a few minutes, before the candles burned green and a man in a suit suddenly appeared. Sam started, as did Dean, though the magical couple didn't react.

"Greetings, Pale Rider," Hermione bowed to Death. "We wish to ask a favour of you."

"I never would have guessed," the thin man commented drily. "You humans, always thinking yourselves so clever and important."

"It's about Harry," Ron interrupted. "We need him and Ash back."

Death looked at Ron for a few seconds, seeming to consider things, then back at Hermione. He then turned and looked directly at Sam and Dean, surveying each in turn as though they were little more than dirt on his shoes. Though unsettling, it was still better than whenever Uriel looked at him, so Sam stood his ground.

"I see," Death sighed. "The angels are restless once more. When will those children learn patience?"

With that, the flames suddenly blew out. By the time Dean made it to the light switch, Death was gone.

"Well that went well," he muttered. Sam agreed with the sentiment.

-MIT-

"Don't wanna," Harry pouted, snuggling back into Ash where they sat under a tree. The landscape changed with Harry's whims, and today it looked like the grounds of Hogwarts before the final battle. "We did our bit. I already died for the world – twice!"

I UNDERSTAND, Death assured him, once again looking like a robed skeleton. HOWEVER, THE ANGELS ARE ATTEMPTING TO BRING ABOUT THE APOCALYPSE. IF THEY DO FREE LUCIFER FROM HIS CAGE, HE WILL ATTEMPT TO CHAIN ME. BUT DEATH CAN HAVE ONLY ONE MASTER, AND IF YOU TAKE UP THAT MANTLE AGAIN…

"No one else can control you," Harry reluctantly agreed. "Still don't wanna."

"Harry," Ash laughed, "it's not as bad as you think. Let's go back, stir things up a bit. Winchesters have been getting a little too complacent if you ask me."

"You really want to go back?" Harry asked, squirming a little to look Ash in the eyes.

"Well, yeah," Ash nodded. "As much as I love just spending time with you, I do miss Jo and Ellen. And all the other hunters that came through the Roadhouse. It'd be good to see them again."

Harry laid his head against Ash's shoulder and sighed.

"All right. We'll go back and sort this out. Why do I always have to do these things?"

"Harry, stop whining," Ash reminded him with a flick to Harry's nose. "It's not attractive."

-MIT-

Sam, Dean, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Bobby's living room, trying to figure out a different tactic. Obviously talking to Death hadn't worked, so this time they'd have to use force.

"How do you force Death?" Sam pointed out. "It's not like we can shoot him or something."

"No," Hermione agreed, "but we may be able to find a way to bind his powers. If we can do that, we can bargain with him – set him loose if he agrees to help us out."

"You really want to piss off a creature capable of ending the world?" Sam was getting annoyed at her. Again. "This is Death we're talking about!"

"I know that, Samuel!" Hermione shot back, equally annoyed.

Ron and Dean shared a look, then both got up quietly and headed to the kitchen. The two bookworms could battle it out between them.

"Want a beer?" Dean offered, and Ron took it thankfully.

"Cheers, mate," Ron took a deep pull of the beer and sighed happily. "Remind me to bring you some Firewhisky next time. You'd like it."

The pair were interrupted in their discussion of various alcohols by a knock at the door. Dean surreptitiously palmed his gun, and noticed Ron do the same with his wand. And if that wasn't a euphemism for something, Dean would be very much surprised.

They made their way to the front door, Ron casting a spell as they went to enable them to see through it. As soon as the spell hit, they stopped dead.

"Holy…" Dean started, shocked.

"…Shit," Ron finished, in absolute agreement.

"Ron, mate?" They heard Harry's voice clearly, and saw the cheeky grin mirrored on his and Ash's faces. "Gonna let me in?"


	3. You Lost One?

A/N: Next chapter! A few random scenes, we see how the apocalypse got jump-started in this 'verse, and the big reveal – we find out who Harry's angel is. I know that the scenes are each fairly short, I wanted to post it before the muse ran away to one of the other projects.

Also, if you want to bug me to update more, I'm now on Twitter. *pokes site* Apparently all the cool fic authors are doing it. Tune in for random conversations, out-of-context quotes and updates on writing. http:/ twitter .com /#!/ ChefGeekier

Finally, Castiel's summoning thing is taken directly from 5.3, where he summons Raphael – I don't have a transcript, just listened to the clip and paused to write it down, so it may well have come out wrong. I don't care.

Chapter Three: You Lost One?

-MIT-

Harry sat on the floor, watching Ron and Hermione's son playing with some blocks. The boy was nearly two years old, and Harry was a little disappointed that he'd missed the first part of Jamie's life. Then again, he was fairly sure that babies' days mostly consisted of crying, eating and crapping. Possibly sleeping too. So he doubted he'd missed much.

"Wishing you had a kid?" Hermione spoke softly. Harry looked up at her in astonishment.

"Oh, hell no! I hate kids! Most of them are horrible, loud, and ugly. They think of no one but themselves and think it's perfectly normal to torment anyone who's different. Why would I want one?" He paused and looked back at Jamie, considering. "Though he might turn out okay. He's got you and Ron as role-models, and you were decent enough by the time you got to Hogwarts."

"Harry, that's a horrible thing to say!" Hermione looked furious. Harry frowned in confusion.

"It's the truth. All kids are disgusting little buggers – I know my cousin and his friends were, and I'm pretty sure I was a whiny little brat. Though Ash says that I haven't completely outgrown that one… anyway, I like other people just fine. I just can't stand children. I'm only watching him to make sure he doesn't poke an eye out with one of those blocks and then blame it on me."

-MIT-

"I think I upset Hermione," Harry announced as he walked back into the kitchen, where Ash was making adjustments to Sam's laptop.

"What'd you do?" His lover grinned.

"Told her that kids in general are horrible critters and I don't want any. I did say that hers would probably turn out okay," Harry tried to defend himself even as Ash dissolved into laughter.

"Of course you did," Ash tried to comfort Harry when he finished laughing. "He is pretty smart for a kid, isn't he?"

"With Hermione as his mother? I'd be surprised if he wasn't," Harry admitted. "And Ron's a great tactician. Jamie had to inherit brains of some kind, and Hermione must've encouraged him to use them."

-MIT-

Harry and Ash sat near each other, discussing something to do with computers while Dean looked on, frowning a little.

"What's up?" Sam asked, confused by his brother's reaction.

"Do they seem… different to you?" Dean asked. "Like… they changed. Became calmer. And they're not always trying to get in each other's pants."

"Well, they were dead for two years. And you said that time passes differently," Sam thought about it. "Maybe they've just settled into a relationship not based entirely on sex." They watched as Ash pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, and the shorter man elbowed him in the ribs. "They seem happy. We should probably leave them to it."

"Yeah," Dean muttered. He couldn't help feeling a little bitter – when the demon-bitch Meg had killed Sam, Dean had made the questionable decision of selling his soul to get his brother back. It had taken four months before the angel Castiel pulled him out of hell, during which he had – apparently – broken the first seal keeping Lucifer caged. He still wasn't sure how things had gotten to this, an apocalyptic battle between the angels and the demons, but somehow he and Sam were stuck in the middle of it.

As was the other demon-bitch Ruby, but the jury was still out on whether she was a help or hindrance to them.

-MIT-

"Master Harry Potter Sir!"

"Kreacher!"

Harry knelt as Kreacher threw himself into Harry's arms, clinging tightly and sobbing in apparent joy.

"Kreacher is knowing Master Harry would be returning to him, Master Harry wouldn't be leaving Kreacher all alone. Master Harry can't be gotten rid of so easily."

"That's right," Harry nodded, biting back the guilt that threatened to surface. He hadn't liked leaving Kreacher behind, but he'd been certain that Ellen would take care of him. "How have you been doing?"

"Kreacher is to be staying with Miss Jo," Kreacher finally pulled back and set about straightening Harry's clothes. "Miss Jo is getting into trouble as often as Master Harry. Miss Jo is needing someone to look after her while she is being the huntress."

"Wait," Ash looked up, amused. "Jo's hunting by herself?"

"No," Kreacher frowned. "Miss Jo is to be hunting with Kreacher."

"Oh," Ash and Harry exchanged amused looks. "Well, at least someone's looking out for her. I bet Ellen wasn't too keen on Jo going off alone."

"Mistress Ellen is worrying," Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher is making sure that Miss Jo is calling Mistress Ellen every week. And Kreacher is taking care of Miss Jo."

"Of course you are," Harry smiled down at the elf. "And where is Jo now?"

"Miss Jo is being with Mistress Ellen. Kreacher is telling them Master Harry and Redneck are being alive again! Kreacher is being back soon!" With that, he disappeared with a loud crack.

"At least he's been happy," Harry grinned and settled himself at the table again.

"Hasn't learned my name yet," Ash pointed out, though it lacked heat. He was far too used to Kreacher calling him 'Redneck'.

"Took him about two years to stop calling Hermione 'Mud-blood'," Harry pointed out. "And that was only because I became his master and refused to let him take care of me unless he treated her with some respect. Just be grateful that it wasn't something worse he decided to call you."

"True," Ash nodded. He then reached out with one foot and curved it around Harry's ankle, so that they were joined whilst still poking around on their laptops. Harry didn't bother trying to supress his smile at that.

-MIT-

"So this is your angel," Harry commented, unimpressed, as Castiel followed Dean out of Bobby's house. He'd agreed to listen to the angel's arguments, but it didn't mean he had to be polite. After all, he'd come back because he owed Death, not because he particularly wanted to get involved in another war.

"Harry, Ash, this is Cas," Dean made the brief introductions. "Go ahead Cas, try convincing them."

"Harry Potter," Castiel started. Harry supressed a snort of laughter.

"Sounds like Kreacher, doesn't he?" Harry commented to Ash, who nodded thoughtfully.

"You were brought back to help us find and contain an angel."

"No, I was brought back to stop the devil from gaining control over Death," Harry corrected him. "Totally different."

"Wait, find and contain?" Dean interrupted. "You've lost one?"

"Not lost," Castiel spoke, trying to regain control. Unfortunately, he had a hard enough time getting Dean to stay focussed when he wanted him to, adding Harry and Ash was proving to be just as futile. "He left. However he is one of the most powerful angels, and if given a vessel he would be a great asset to us."

"He left," Harry deadpanned. "Doesn't that imply that he already has a vessel if he's not in Heaven?"

"He has no vessel," Castiel shook his head. "Each angel can only take a vessel from a certain bloodline. None of your ancestors have been vessels. He must be somewhere on earth, but unable to walk amongst humans."

"And how do you suggest we find this mystery angel?" Dean asked.

"Simple," Castiel pulled a jar from one of the pockets of his overcoat. "There is… almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial."

"Okay," Harry was eying the jar warily. "That had better not be lube, 'cause I only do that with Ash."

Castiel blinked at him in confusion, while Ash and Dean both sniggered.

"No. This is holy oil. We create a ring of it and set it on fire. No angel can cross the flames, or they will die. It will hold him in place while we talk, though you will be free to leave the circle once he arrives."

"So you're not gonna summon him straight into Harry?" Ash asked, wanting to be clear on that point.

"Harry needs to give his consent directly to his angel," Castiel nodded. "This will bring him here, though he will not have a vessel. As such, it will be dangerous for you and Dean to be present."

"I ain't going anywhere," Ash glared then. "I'm staying right here to make sure you ain't lying."

"This won't be pretty," Dean shrugged. "But I'm staying too."

"Very well," Castiel nodded and opened the jar, proceeding to walk around Harry and create a circle of oil. Ash reluctantly stepped outside of it, waiting next to Dean.

"I feel like a stripper," Harry muttered. "I hate having everyone's attention on me."

"Won't be for much longer," Ash called out, though he wasn't really sure.

Castiel stepped forwards again, halting just behind Harry and close enough to speak directly into his ear. Harry squirmed a little at the proximity – he didn't like having people he didn't know behind him where he couldn't see them.

"Rha aga ior ess," Castiel spoke in a low tone, and Harry could feel the power start to gather. Whatever it was, this was real magic. "Fee dho nokia ess pet eh. Oahma latte zoat." Harry was shivering by the end, the amount of magic gathering in the area more than anything he'd felt before.

Castiel opened his mouth again to add more, when he was hit in the face by a flying bag of M&Ms. Everyone turned to look at where they'd come from, to see a short man sitting on one of Bobby's junkers.

"Hi Castiel," the man grinned, and Dean felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"The Trickster?" He asked, only to have the unkillable creature's attention turn to him.

"To some. Other people call me Gabriel."

"The Archangel," Ash whispered.

Dean swallowed hard. Just their luck – they were all totally screwed.


	4. Is Every Male In America Gay?

*Looks embarrassed* So… who wants another chapter? I got kinda distracted doing art over on LJ, and writing a few longer stories which will get posted later in the year. The muse for this is disappearing, and I can't seem to get their voices right… but rest assured, there are no plans to kill them off this time. I'm just not sure what to do with them.

So while I figure it out… have a lemon, and a bit of Harry-Gabriel interaction. It's quite short, but it's something.

-MIT-

"Uh, Cas?" Harry blinked up at the angel in question. "I think he has a vessel already. No need for you to shanghai my body."

"Gabriel," Castiel bowed his head, though whether in respect or confusion, Harry wasn't entirely sure. "How is this possible?"

"Simple, Kiddo," Gabriel jumped down from his perch and clicked his fingers, a large lollipop appearing in his hand for him to lick at in between sentences. "This whole Apocalypse thing… it's not meant to happen for another few thousand years, when the sun explodes." Lick, lick. "I figured that there was going to be several millennia of fighting amongst our brethren, and got sick of it." Lick, lick. "So before Dad buggered off, I asked him to let me wander around down here too." Lick, lick. Nibble. "He custom-made a vessel for me, and I proceeded to go around pissing off the other deities whilst keeping a general eye on humanity." Lick. "Would've been too easy for Mikey or Raph to find me if I took a vessel from my bloodline."

"It's not meant to happen yet?" Dean looked confused. "Then why–"

"Because Mikey's getting impatient," Gabriel interrupted. "Dad tried leaving us in charge of the world, but most of the angels don't have free will. We Archangels got it to a certain degree, but we're all still highly dependent on Dad to tell us what to do. And that doesn't mix well with being left in charge."

Harry caught Ash's eye and the pair slipped away a little, enough to talk to each other without distracting the war council.

"So," Harry started, "you think we can finish this little pow-wow before the whole world goes to shit?"

"Probably," Ash nodded. "Just gotta figure out how. It's clear the angels couldn't find their arses with both hands and a map, so we can't rely on them."

"True," Harry glanced back at where Gabriel and Dean were apparently bickering, with Castiel looking between them, confused. "Ten quid says they all end up shagging each other."

"Dean and Cas maybe," Ash pondered. "I don't think Gabriel will join them though."

"Hm," Harry hummed, not convinced. He happily snuggled into Ash as the taller man wrapped him in a hug though. "Hey, is every male in America gay or bi?"

"No," Ash laughed. "You've just been moving in the right circles to meet the people most likely to be comfortable with their sexuality. At least, you were once we started hanging out."

"And the Winchesters?"

"Well, Sammy-boy's straight. And as far as I can tell, Dean used to be straight. I guess he just really has a thing for Castiel."

"Ah. Fair enough."

-MIT-

"Hey, Harry – My eyes!" Sam quickly covered his face with his hands and turned. "Guys, could you not do that out here?"

"Fuck off!" Ash continued to move in and out of Harry, who was laying back in the tray of an old truck.

"Ash, yes," Harry was determinedly ignoring Sam's presence, focusing more on the fact that this was the first time he and Ash had managed to find some alone time since they'd been resurrected. Back in Death's realm sex hadn't felt quite so intense – nothing had – so they'd spent more time talking, fighting and making up. Once they'd come back to their bodies, Harry hadn't wanted to have sex in Bobby's house with all the different people hanging around. So this morning they'd snuck away from everyone to get their rocks off.

Naturally, Sam had come looking for them right when Ash had stopped teasing Harry and actually started fucking him.

"Guys, please," Sam pleaded, "we're trying to figure out how to stop the apocalypse. You've gotta come inside."

"Oh I will," Ash grinned down at Harry, who let out a whimper of arousal.

"Not… oh, I give up," Sam fled the scene. Someone else could make the attempt. He was pretty sure that he was scarred for life thanks to Ash and Harry.

As Sam left, Ash started laughing and collapsed on top of Harry, who was chuckling as well. It sent very pleasant vibrations through the pair, and Ash nuzzled at Harry's chest for a moment before standing again.

"His reaction was so worth the interruption," Harry grinned. "Now come on, finish us off. He might send out Hermione next."

"Nope," a voice sounded above them. They both looked up at where Gabriel was sitting on the roof of the truck, leering down at them. "So… you guys gonna continue the porn show?"

The two mortals shared a glance, then shrugged.

"Fine, you win," Harry sighed at Ash. "Let's go."

"Thanks Sooty." Ash slid back into Harry's arse, even as Harry hit him on the arm for the name. "Fuck yeah, so tight."

"Git," Harry gasped as he spread his legs wider, encouraging Ash to get closer. "This is the last time I let you stick it in me."

"You always say that," Ash started his slow thrusts again, gradually building up as Harry's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Mean it this time," Harry tried to glare up at him, but the expression was ruined when Ash glided against his prostate. "Oh, fuck, right there…"

"Gotcha," Ash let his hands roam over Harry's skin, stroking and caressing in turn as he chased release. Harry raised one hand to cup the back of Ash's neck, while he lowered the other to start stroking at his own cock.

"Fuck that's hot," Gabriel whispered above them, watching with wide eyes as the men lost themselves to each other.

Harry was the first to reach the edge, flying over with a cry of Ash's name. Ash continued to thrust as the tight clenching started him off as well, finally stilling once he'd filled Harry.

"Well that was entertaining," Gabriel commented, and Harry blushed scarlet as he realised what he'd just done.

"Why thank you," Ash grinned up at the Archangel, not caring in the slightest. He pulled out and helped Harry to sit up, leaning in to share a tender kiss. He knew that his attitude towards exhibitionism sometimes made Harry uncomfortable, though Harry had been trying to be more open-minded towards it for a while.

"Here," Gabriel spoke up again, and snapped his fingers. Immediately, both Harry and Ash were clean and dressed in their discarded clothes, and felt refreshed. Harry blinked up at the angel, who grinned down at him.

"Uh… thanks?"

"No problem," Gabriel jumped down and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, steering him back towards Bobby's house. "I gotta take care of my supposed vessel, make sure none of the other angels get the smart idea of using you to track me down."

Ash grinned at the sight before him as they all wandered back – his lover and the angel were roughly the same height, and Ash had to bite back a few short jokes that came to mind. He didn't feel like dealing with the fallout that would cause from two powerful and potentially volatile beings.


End file.
